powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Miyako Gotokuji
- Form ▾= - Teenager = - Adult = - Senior = }} - Fashion ▾= - #1 = - #2 = }} - Outfit ▾= - #1 = - #2 = - ▾= - Swimsuit = - White = - Christmas = - Fancy = - P.E. = - Cleaning = - Pajama = }} }} }} |caption = Miyako Gotokuji |alias = Rolling Bubbles |sex = Female |age = 13 |status = Alive |eyes = Baby Blue |hair = Blonde|relatives = Kiyoko Gotokuji (Grandma) |friends = Momoko Akadutsumi, Kaoru Matsubara, Takaaki Ayagai (Love interest) |enemies = Mojo jojo, The Rowdyruff boys, Him |occupation = Student |residence = Tokyo City/Townsville City Gotokuji House |height = 130 cm |weight = 31.8 kg |voice = Nami Miyahara(Japan) Maryke Hendrikse (English)}} Gotokuji, Miyako is a main character of the series. She is originated by Japan, Toei animation. Section Heading First Encounter as Rolling Bubbles Is all start the student when out to go home and all boys in school is crazy in crush to Miyako but Miyako reject it. She when to her favorite shop where she buy her favorite dress. And when she out in the shop and walk, she saw a kid blowing Bubbles and remain her just like the kid that blow the Bubbles. And that day, She saw a twinkle hidded to their way and she protect the innocent kid. She transform into a super hero and after transforming she said, When did i buy this cute clothe?. History Long time ago baby Miyako is singing about her mother pick her up. When suddenly the stranger boys torn her happiness to her live in playing soccer ball. Miyako try to talk to them but they did not listen to her, The boy hit Miyako, but she is not hit the ball insted the other boy got the ball. The three boy talk to the guy name Takaaki-chan and Miyako try again to stop them to doing things bad, but insted to try to calm them the boy push Miyako away that's why Miyako got injured into the right nee. Takaaki got mad because they hurt Miyako-chan. The three boys and Takaaki-chan got fight but it's not take to long because the three boys know that Takaaki-chan is still weak and sick. The tree boys got away from the park. Miyako 1st time show taka-chan small tear out. Takaaki cheer the other girls from bubbles. That day Miyako-chan got falling inlove with Takaaki-chan. Takaaki-chan special bubbles to blow is shabon'' ''freedom. Strong rain got fall from sky. The two girls going home. And Bubbles and Takaaki is still there. Bubbles make a promise to Takaaki that someday they meet again. Personality Miyako is kind,cute and gentle person. She always cares others mortan herself. All the boys at their school is crazy in love to her. When Momoko and Kaoru are being fighting, Miyako always center of their calm. As you can see Miyako dislike the green pepper. Debut Miyako Gotokuji First seen in Episode: The Secret of the Powerpuff Girls . Trivia *Miyako is always smile in every episode escape the episode 12. *Miyako theme's song called Himawari by Heart grow Miyako Gotokuji Miyako Gotokuji Miyako Gotokuji Category:Protogonist Category:Human Category:Original Characters